The present invention relates to a process for determining the optimum values of the operating parameters on an automatic coner machine, in order to obtain a greater productivity in the winding process. Said operating parameters are those relating to the winding speed, the acceleration and braking values, the value of the tension of the yarn being collected, the slub catching level, and the amount and nature of the lubricant, or paraffin, applied to the yarn before it is collected in the cone form.